When I'm Gone
by SoraPhantomhive2013
Summary: When Nico's heart ache starts to take a toll on him, how does he vent out? Just a small Nico short taking place after he confronts Cupid in the House of Hades. One sided Nico/Percy. The Cup Song will be used with modified lyrics!


**Waz up? Im taking a small brake from Make Your Demigod Dreams Come True, but hell no, im not discontinuing it! I just wanted to write some one shots and shorts. No worries, i will get to that fanfic!**  
**So i finished the House of Hades and, let me tell you, it pulled some heart strings. Seriously, this book ruined my life and my feelz. It was AWESOME! So this little short is about Nico after his face off with Cupid. Nico DiAngelo has always been my #1, and i couldnt help feel sad WITH him, not for him. He has gone so much, that i found it infair that he had to fall in love with the wrong person. He doesnt deserve that, honestly. Even though he is gay, bi, whatever, i still see him as i have always had: Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. One of the Heroes of Olympus, the second strongest demigod alive, and if it wasnt for his contribution, Percy would probably be dead.**  
**So this is Nico singing the famous Cup Song, only the lyrics are modified. Please comment! I will love you all for ever!**  
**Thnx!**

#######~~~~~#######~~~~~#######

Nico made his way inside the Argo lI after his watch shift. He was tiered and full of melancholy. The confrontation with Cupid had totally drained him. He was both physically and emotionally stressed. Yes, it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders after he admitted to him self liking the son of Poseidon, Percy, but what made his heart ache was the fact that he cant ever have him. The only one who knew his secret was Jason. He was there when Cupid had forced it out of him. Jason had promised him that it would be kept a secret, but Nico couldn't be around them when Percy and Annabeth were to return. Thats why he had told Jason that once he honoured his promise of leading them to the doors of death, he would disappear- forever.  
He let out a depressing sigh. "Why did it have to be him...?" He asked himself as he made his way to the mess hall. Why? Who knows. Nico had lost his appetite all day. He spotted a blue plastic cup, just sitting there on e table. Nico smiled a bit. "Blue...Percy's favorite colour"  
He made his way toward it. No matter what object, if it contained the colour blue, it reminded the Ghost King of his Sea Prince.  
Suddenly, he was stuck by a crazy, stupid idea. He wasn't much of a public singer, nor did he look like he had the talent, but believe him or not he has a great, luscious warm tenor voice. He guesses its an Italian thing. He would usually sing to himself, but sense no one was around...  
He sat down and grabbed the cup. He started forming a moderate beat, clapping his hands first and taping on the cup. He had heard the famous Cup Song, but he had changed the lyrics.

_I got my ticket for a long long ride_  
_I'll be forever out of your sight_  
_And i sure would love your sweet company_  
_But you have that smartass blond by your side_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm go~ne_  
_You ain't gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_Oh when i see you right beside her_  
_My heart aches a little harder_  
_Oh you ain't gonna miss me when I'm gone_

He continues his beat at a steady tempo, the lyrics coming out smoothly, making them up as he goes. Lyrics that depict a sick and broken heart that belonged to him.

_That stupid Cupid made me face my self_  
_A love confession from within_  
_I kept hiding and denying _  
_Hoping my love for you would die but_  
_It kept on growing when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone _  
_When I'm go~ne_  
_You ain't gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_I cant see you as my brother_  
_No my love for you is stronger_  
_Oh, you ain't gonna miss me when I'm gone_

He tried to hold back his tears and continued on, tempo and dynamics rising.

_You stole my heart, hero, when i was ten_  
_But yours belonged to Annabeth_  
_But Percy, know that still love you_  
_Though i put you in much trouble_  
_But everything i did for you was for crazy love_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm go~ne_  
_Im gonna miss you when I'm gone_  
_Your mind, your eyes are just breath taking_  
_And your smile leaves me melting_  
_Oh, I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_When i go~ne_  
_You ain't gonna miss me when I'm gone, uh-uh_  
_You're the cute son of Poseidon_  
_Im Hades spawn, love-struck Italian_  
_Oh, you ain't gonna miss me when I'm gone_

He slowed his pace for the final stanza, not being able to stop the cracks in his voice, nor the tears forming in his eyes.

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm go~on_  
_You ain't gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_i hope of me you start to miss_  
_maybe your love will start to shift_  
_Oh~ I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone_.

As the last of the note lingered and resonated in the air, a tear escapes his golden eye and lands on the wooden table. He began to sob. Love was such a cruel game. The words that Cupid had said to him echoed in his mind. Love can bring pure joy into your life, but sometimes it can make you incredibly sad. He cried and sobbed and wailed, pouring out his anguish and heart ache. He never noticed that Jason had been standing outside the mess hall all this time, listening to Nico's song. Jason wished he could help, but there was no way into getting him to express himself and trust in others. But at least Nico was venting and letting it all out. As Jason started to walk way slowly, his heart wrenched and ached at the sadness of the ghost king's tone.

"Why me?! WHY ME?!"


End file.
